Deadly Threat
by shadowdelta47
Summary: Episode 6: Broly has escaped from hell, and he's on a rampage across the multiverse. Shadow must hunt him down and defeat him. Will the Legendary Super Saiyan beat him to a pulp, or will his newly-acquired super form give him the strength he needs?
1. Prolouge

"_YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." _ Shenron, the almighty wish dragon, just now summoned from the gathering of the Dragon Balls, said to the one before him.

The figure in question, was seemingly a teen, wearing a black jacket, sweatpants with a red stripe, and black NIKE's. He wore a red shirt with a black X, and he had pale white skin, and black hair with flecks of red in it.

The unknown figure smiled deviously. "Whatever, you stupid dragon. I got what I wanted." He said rather rudely.

"_FAREWELL." _Shenron then disappeared, and the Dragon Balls rose into the sky and scattered across the Earth.

The figure then prepared to leave. _"Hehehe….Shadow X, this shall be your first __real __opponent. If you can defeat him, then that shall prove you are a worthy challenge. You will not know me, not yet. But I shall work from the shadows, watching and learning your moves. After all, who should now you better…than your own evil self?"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Aaaaand we're back. Last time, Shadow and Sari found Alice beaten and bruised at their doorstep. She said that her universe had been attacked….BUT BY WHOM?**

Deadly Threat

Ch. 1

Alice was now sitting on the couch, wearing several bandages and sipping some hot tea.

"So, what _happened_ to you?" Shadow asked.

Alice sighed. "It was just another regular day…then this..._abomination _of a man dropped out of the sky, and began destroying everything. He turned buildings to dust with one punch, he flung people into the air, and he shot energy balls from his hands everywhere."

"Energy balls?" This intrigued Shadow. "_This guy sounds way too familiar." _ "Alice, what did this guy look like?"

Alice thought for a minute. "He had no shirt, wore a red skirt with a gold belt, wore gold boots and bracelets, and his hair was glowing yellow, and eyes were glowing green."

Shadow's expression turned extremely serious. "Broly."

"Who?" Sari asked.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan from the Dragon Ball Z universe. He single-handedly defeated all the Z-warriors, and only Goku had enough strength left in him to finally kill him."

Alice and Sari were slightly lost, but Shadow continued.

"The only way he could have been revived or gotten out of hell was if someone wished him back with the Dragon Balls." He pondered aloud. "But who would be stupid enough…or evil enough to do that?" He thought about it, and then shook his head. "Whatever, it's not important. What matters is that he needs to be stopped. He destructive power and his Saiyan spirit to battle strong opponents will leave the multiverse in ruins."

Shadow prepared to teleport, but then Sari grabbed his hand.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you."  
"No you're not. I'm not sure Cybertronian weapons would even graze Broly, let alone hurt him." He breathed, and warmed up his energy. "This is a Saiyan thing. I'm the only one who can face him."

"Well, what about that Goku guy? Why doesn't he go up against Broly?"

"No one knows where he is now…." Shadow said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Look, you can't come. Your weapons would have no effect, and you could get hurt."

Sari huffed. "Fine. But while you're telling me not to get hurt, you better make sure you don't get hurt either." She said, as she playfully hit his shoulder.

Shadow smiled. "I'll try."


	3. Chapter 2

**Now, Shadow must find Broly and take him down. But where to look?...**

Ch. 2

Shadow cruised slowly through the multiverse, searching for any sign of Broly. His plan was to just cruise along, until the felt the ridiculously high power level of the Super Saiyan.

As he kept his course, he came across two other figures traversing the interdimensional highway.

"Hey Stewie, hey Brian. S'up?"

"Oh nothing much." Said the tiny evil baby. "Just traversing the multiverse out of sheer boredom again."

"Yeah, pretty much." Brian said. "We found this universe where the only thing anyone ever drinks is gin."

"Mmm, yes. I had to drag Brian out of there before he got to drunk." Stewie said, giving his friend a look.

"I can imagine. However you guys might wanna head home. I'm chasing after a really bad guy."

"Well, how bad?" Brian asked.

"He destroys entire planets _for fun_."

"Ooh, now that sounds diabolical!" Stewie said in excitement.

"True, but he's completely evil and crazy, not nice evil like you Stewie."

"Yeah, I guess we might want to stay away from that." Brian said. "C'mon Stewie, let's go home. Peter's probably doing something stupid again."

"Mmm, yes. The fat man probably got his head stuck in the toilet again." The pair then left.

Right at that moment, Shadow picked up Broly's energy. Checking his radar, he found that his target appeared to be in nearly empty universe. "Lucky me." He said as he entered the universe.

He soon found Broly, decimating an entire town. He snuck towards him, and then when he was close enough, unleashed a barrage of ki balls. He poured it on, continuously firing. Finally, he stopped. He looked through the dust….

Suddenly, Broly grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a crushing bear hug.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me?" said the deadly Saiyan. "I sensed your energy from a mile away. And you seem very weak to me…"

He tossed Shadow up into air several feet, and then fired his signature Eraser Cannon straight at him.

"Oh crap." Shadow immediately shielded himself with his Energon shield, and then dived down straight at Broly.

Broly gave a menacing smile. "Pathetic." He grabbed Shadow in midair by his head, and then smashed him into the ground.

"….ow." Shadow slowly got up, and powered up to his full energy level. "Okay, you big brute….take this!"

He put his hands together, and slowly charged his ki.

"SHADOW BLAST!"

A large wave of energy burst from his hands, and streaked right at Broly.

The Legendary Super Saiyan laughed at the oncoming threat. "This is the best you can do!?"

As soon as the shot was right up in his face, he deflected it away with one swipe of his hand. "You're the weakest opponent I've ever faced! C'mon give me a real challenge!"

Shadow suddenly burst from the ground, and uppercutted Broly right in the chin. His hair was now a bright yellow, and his body was crackling with electricity.

"Okay, I've haven't tried going Super Saiyan for a while, but now that I am one, I think I might be a strong enough opponent for you!"

Broly wiped some blood from his mouth, and smiled. "Well, looks you've actually decided to fight now. Let's hope you don't disappoint." He rushed towards Shadow, and the two began to exchange blows. The two dodged each other's punchs, until Shadow got a hit into Broly's face, who then returned with a hit in Shadow's stomach. Shadow staggered, then Broly delivered an uppercut, sending him flying. As he landed, he saw Broly running toward him, who then kicked him, and sent an Eraser Shot after him. Shadow landed hard, and the Eraser Shot hit him hard in the back.

Broly walked slowly towards Shadow, then picked him up by the neck. "Still as pathetic as ever." He generated a large ki ball in his hand, but then Shadow shot off his Riot Cannon in Broly's face. He then brought out his double-lightsaber, and slashed Broly several times.

"**ENOUGH!" **Broly grabbed Shadow and rammed his knee into his chest. He then jumped into the air, and charged his ki.

"OMEGA BLASTER!" Broly fired a huge ball of energy straight at Shadow. It exploded, and Shadow was blown away like a rag doll, and roughly landed on the ground.

Broly landed near him and laughed manically. "Ha! Even as a Super Saiyan, you're barely a worthy opponent. And as such, I think I'll just kill you."

"No…." Shadow said. "I…will…not…LOSE!" The young Guardian suddenly rose into the air by an unknown force, and began to change. His eyes glowed a deathly red, and dark shadows began to envelop him. Then, an explosion of darkness came out from the boy's body, releasing something of a banshee scream.

Where Shadow had been, stood a very different figure.


	4. Chapter 3

….And I'm back. I've been busy with lots of school stuff, but I finally found time to write up this new chapter!

Ch. 3

There was now a dark figure standing in Shadow's place. It looked like him, but it was more like an outline. And this outline was filled entirely with black, with only two red slit demon-like eyes, and a large red X on its chest.

Broly seemed unfazed by the strange transformation that had just occurred, and laughed. "So, you think another transformation can save you? All it'll do is drag your death out longer!" He rushed at the figure, and punched…

….but there was nothing but air.

Broly was confused. He turned to find the dark figure behind him, standing still. The figure's red eyes clenched, giving an angry look. He then spoke…**but in Broly's mind.**

"**I DON'T LIKE YOU."**

The figure rushed in a blur towards the Super Saiyan, and gave a sharp punch to his jaw. He followed up with an earth-shattering kick to the stomach, sending him flying.

The figure immediately appeared behind Broly, and his hands transformed into large blades. He rammed them in his opponent's back, and flipped in air while ripping out the blades, sending Broly flying hard into the ground.

Before he could even get up, the figure appeared again in front of him. Broly looked up at him to find he was smiling a sickly, sharp-toothed smile. He then shot a large ki blast **from his mouth **right in Broly's face.

The figure slowly reverted back to Shadow. The young Guardian slowly shook his head, and looked at his now mutilated opponent.

"Okay…..that was…..extreme." He walked up to Broly, and felt his wrist. No pulse.

"Damn….I killed him." Shadow said, a little shocked. "If my new super form is that deadly…" he stopped, not wanting to continue. He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

"Hmm….not sure if his spirit went back to hell in his own universe, so I'll probably have to check around." He whipped out a PKE meter, and scanned the area. After about half an hour, he put it away.

"Readings are normal….so his spirit went back to hell for sure. Guess I better head back." He went back into hyperspace, but was now a bit worried, knowing he had such a deadly form inside him….

**LATER…..**

"You finally unlocked your super form!?" Sari yelled in excitement.

Shadow had come back after defeating Broly, and was telling the others about what happened.

"Yeah….but it's not as great as you think it is." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"My super form represents me, right? Well, when I lived back in my universe, I had a bit of an anger problem. I got in a lot of fights, and ended up really hurting the kids I fought. I guess this super form represents my anger." He sighed. "And it's an absolute monster. Now I know how all those guys felt…..Eddie Brock, Spawn, Naruto, Ichigo…..they all had horrible monsters inside them."

He looked down at the ground for a bit, but then looked back up. "But they all learned to tame that monster."


	5. Epilouge

Epilouge

Shadow was lying on the bed next to Sari, awake. He couldn't stop thinking about his super form. How was he going to control it? When he transformed, it just took over, and did whatever it wanted. What if it decided to come out whenever it wanted?

"_Uggh, this is too much to think about."_ He thought as he rolled over in the bed.

"**HEY."**

Shadow immediately sat upright. Where did that voice come from? I sounded close but –

"**IT'S ME. I WANT TO TALK TO YOU."**

Shadow know knew the voice was the entity that was his super form, and decided to speak back.

"_What do you want?"_

"**I KNOW I SEEM BAD. I LOOK BAD. I ACT BAD. I'M VERY DEADLY."**

"_Yeah, I know. That's why I'm gonna keep you under lock-and-key, and let you out only when I need you."_

"**BUT I WANT TO HELP."**

"_What?"_

The voice hesitated, then continued. **"I MAY BE BAD, BUT I WANT TO HELP. COULD YOU SHOW ME THE WAY?"**

Shadow smiled a bit. "I guess so…." He said, confident he and his super form would get along just fine.


End file.
